


winter blues

by Mirror_Face



Series: someone’s drowning in the other room [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Study, Christmas, Introspection, Isolation, Loneliness, No Dialogue, Oneshot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Kokichi barely glanced in between the crack of the window’s curtain- he could tell that it wasn’t the best idea to go outside just from the sounds of skull against concrete and the cracking of firearms. Which absolutely sucked, because it was snowing, and he had wanted to build a snowman or sled or do something fun. It felt like Christmas, and he wanted to do something fun for Christmas (nevermind the fact that it was probably january already- if he wanted it to be the 25th of december, then it would be).But instead of time outside playing in the cold, all Kokichi could do was play one-man chess- a game he constantly cheated at. Ah, well, it wasn’t like he had found any good winter wear around the house anyways. It seemed as if his dreams were never meant to be.So, that was how he got to where he was now, hunched over the house’s living room table and making a mess of the wrapping paper, little deck of cards clenched between his teeth as he fumbled with the scissors.(Or; Kokichi decides it’s Christmas)
Series: someone’s drowning in the other room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	winter blues

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I haven't written anything in two months? Uhhh...

Kokichi barely glanced in between the crack of the window’s curtain- he could tell that it wasn’t the best idea to go outside just from the sounds of skull against concrete and the cracking of firearms. Which absolutely sucked, because it was snowing, and he had wanted to build a snowman or sled or do something fun. It felt like Christmas, and he wanted to do something fun for Christmas (nevermind the fact that it was probably january already- if he wanted it to be the 25th of december, then it would be).

But instead of time outside playing in the cold, all Kokichi could do was play one-man chess- a game he constantly cheated at. Ah, well, it wasn’t like he had found any good winter wear around the house anyways. It seemed as if his dreams were never meant to be.

So, that was how he got to where he was now, hunched over the house’s living room table and making a mess of the wrapping paper, little deck of cards clenched between his teeth as he fumbled with the scissors. The pair was large and Kokichi’s fingers were stupidly small, so cutting the paper was awkward and painful, his wrist sore once it was done.

The paper looked more like cut grass than wrapping paper, but it wasn’t like Kokichi had ever wrapped a gift before, so he cut himself some slack. Plus, those scissors were  _ sharp _ . (he wondered how easily it could cut through the thick skin of a walking corpse) It wasn’t like anyone was going to see it anyways.

Once he’d straightened out the crumpled paper, he spat out the deck of cards- his hands finally free to hold them. His mouth was dry, and it tasted a little like dust was curdling on his tongue.

Kokichi wished that his luck with finding wrapping supplies had been carried over to helping him with more important things in his life. Finding tape and wrapping paper in the back of one of the few closets scattered around the house he was hiding out in was a definitely a stroke of good luck. Maybe all of it.

Ah, well, that was just how it was, Kokichi thought to himself- tilting the deck of cards a bit, so it was right in the middle of the wrapping paper. He started to roll down the top just a bit before taping it still. Humming to himself, he stared at his unfinished work proudly. He didn’t really know what to do after this part. Kokichi wasn’t much of a gift giver (although, it seemed that he was the exception to that rule, which made sense in more ways than one), and when he did give gifts he’d never bothered to wrap them. But, failure was success in less ways than one, so Kokichi was likely to fail at wrapping this gift no matter what he did.

His fingers felt clumsy as they trailed the rough edge of the paper with the pads of his thumbs. Unsure, he folded the right side of the taped tom diagonally, creasing the fold with the tips of his fingers. The fold was uneven and it looked just a little jagged. He mirrored his action on the left. Outside, Kokichi noted vaguely as he concentrated on his task, someone was screaming.

He poked out his tongue, watching his fingers crease and bend awkwardly in time with the sound of shifting paper. He folded the top over towards the middle of the card deck, then taped it still. Kokichi repeated the same process on the bottom of the gift. The movements were starting to become familiar, a rhythm forming to each turn of a corner, so he let his mind wander a bit.

He wondered, quite absentmindedly, what someone would think if they saw him like this- alone in this decrepit building. Maybe they’d laugh, if they were a member of his old gang or a classmate. Because, oh look how for the once-great Kokichi Ouma had fallen- far deeper than only six feet.

But no one was there, whether they be a stranger or a past acquaintance. Kokichi hadn’t even seen a normal human being in a long time (which he hadn’t really kept track of, so exact dates were off the table). 

It had been awhile since he’d even spoken out loud- he wasn’t so crazy that he’d talk to himself, well, not yet at least- and Kokichi couldn’t help but wonder what he sounded like now. His throat felt a bit scratchy from forgetting to take his hourly sip of water for the few hours, but that didn’t really mean anything. Honestly, he was starting to grow a bit curious. It had been a month since he’d heard his own voice and he couldn’t help but wonder.

Pausing his work to indulge, Kokichi cleared his throat (hoping dearly that there happened to be a ghost haunting this house, because at least then he would be talking to someone) and croaked, “H-hello.”

Words felt odd and stingy on his lips- his voice warbly and awkward in the stiff air. He licked his lips, embarrassed of himself. They were horribly chapped.

“Ah, whatever.” He said to himself, giggling just a bit as he tried to regain at least a smidge of confidence, miming a shrug that no one saw and continuing onwards in his task to wrap a gift.

(the dryness of his throat almost tasted sour)

His humming was absent- lackadaisical in only the barest of ways. It was fun.

Sometimes, being on his own was fun. (or that was what he kept telling himself, months into being alone) It always would and always will be, before and after…  _ everything _ .

What was the point in doing anything else but enjoying the blissful emptiness of his current hideout? There was nothing to gain by doing anything else, no matter how much everyone else would beg him, he would do nothing but live easily. No matter how bored he got- because the primal, human instinct to just survive always seemed to override that want of change.

Sometimes, it got so bad he would wonder what it was like to be dead. How it would feel to choke for air that he didn’t need and stumble blindly through torn bodies like an animal. It was an interesting game. Probably better than what a lot of others were doing in their spare time.

“Ah,” he sighed to himself proudly as he taped down the final fold to his present, his fingers clumsy against the cheap wrapping paper. The edge of the tape already seemed a bit dried.

Still, Kokichi grinned easily at the sight of his messily wrapped present, crumpled at the edges and a bit too big for the gift inside. He already knew what was in it. Just a deck of cards- it was just a random deck that he’d found sitting in the back of a kitchen cupboard. It didn’t really mean anything. What an empty gift- from himself, to himself. 

‘Merry Christmas’ he thought to himself, in an empty house, his hands trembling softly.

Outside, the screaming, the shooting, everything had stopped, leaving nothing but the sound of the howling wind.

It was still snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a christmas fic.
> 
> I was contemplating making this a series (somewhat connected oneshots set in the same world and with more characters than just kokichi), but I don’t want it to be an official thing because I know how I am with writing series. And writing in general these days.
> 
> Hopefully you’ll see me around.


End file.
